Blue Exorcist And The Fox Moon Curse
by Edlover23
Summary: Yue is the new student in Rin's school. As Rin gets to know her, he doesn't know if she is an enemy, or an ally. Will Yue earn his trust.
1. Chapter 1: Yue

Blue Exorcist And The Fox Moon Curse

Chapter 1: New Friends

As I look out the window of the car I let out a sigh and I said] , "Mama, did we really have to move to a new town? All my friends are going to miss me and no one will know me here or know about my fox form."

As I look out the window my amber eyes catch the site of the city and the landscape. I sit back, nervously playing with the charm on my necklace that I got on my 16th birthday as a gift from my great-grandma. She said it held a powerful demon but she was sure I could handle it.

My mom just gives me a small laugh and says," I hear the school is one of the best for all kinds of people and demons so I know you will fit in just fine.

My dad looks back and he says, "Don't worry, my little Snow Flower, you will love it."

I smile as we head into the city and our new home. We pull up to the house and start to unpack the car. Excitement and anticipation run through me as I take boxes to my room. I can't wait to explore.

At True Cross Academy, a boy around my age is sitting in class half paying attention to the lesson at hand being taught by his brother. He lays his head on his books and says,"Man, so lame it's the same thing over and over again. Nothing ever happens around here. I mean, it's the same old. I just wish something new happens soon."

He yawns and and falls asleep, wishing something new would happen as the class goes on and on and on and on.

We get the car unpacked as I look up and I say,"Mama, can I go into town just for a little bit please?"

I give her a cutesy fox look, my ears and tail out.

She laughs and she says, "Ok, ok, just for a little bit, but come back before dusk ok?" She pats my head as she walks a box into the house. I nod and run off into town. As my tail and ears disappear.

The last bell rings as school lets out. The boy wakes up with a yawn and rubs his deep blue eyes and says," schools out I can leave."

His brother walks up and he says,"Do you mind running into town and grabbing a few items for dinner? I would do it, but I have test to look over and grade."

He rolls his eyes and moans as he grabs the money and heads into town with a glare and a pout.

As I look around the town I love it so much that I don't see where I am going. I bump into a boy and fall down to the dirt path with a thud and a bang. I wince as I fall and slide back on the dirt.

He yells, as he puts his bags on his arms "Hey, watch it! I almost dropped my things."

I jump up and glare at him as I groan, dusting myself off.

"You have some nerve! Have you never heard of being nice to a person and helping them up? You are not a gentleman by all counts!" I yell at him with a glare, my hands balled up.

He glares as his navy-blue hair shines in the sun casting a shadow and his elf like ears block his view of me. He groans at me and says, "So sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to knock you down."

I glare at him," I am not a princess. Well, not to you, anyway."

I fight away a blush as he called me that.

As we fight people look at us from the sidewalk and stare in shock. We still fight as I look around at the people trying to stop him from drawing attention to us.

I blush and say,"Look, I am sorry. I just got into town not too long ago."

I rub the back of my neck and say, "Looks like you need help. Want me to help you with your bags?"

He gives me a warm smile, showing his canine teeth, and says, "Thanks, I would like that. By the way, my name is Rin Okumura. What's your name? Or should I just call you "Princess" from now on?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and say,"My name is Yue Fujii."

He laughs as we head back to his place where his brother was waiting for him. As we walk to his dorm his brother is standing outside and he shakes his head before saying,"Really, Rin, you found a new friend all ready?"

He looks up and barks out, "No, she was in town and we crashed into each. She is new here."

I blush light pink and I say, "Hi, my name is Yue Fujii. Nice to meet you."

I bow at him he laughs and says, "No need for that. I am Yukio Okumura, but you can call me 'Yuki' for short."

I nod as we sit on the steps. We talk for a while as the sun goes down. I yell, "Oh no! I am going to be late. Mom will kill me."

I bow and start to run off. Rin runs after me and Yukio as well.

As I get home, I say, "I am home, Mama."

Taking off my shoes and putting my slippers on that look like foxes I walk into the kitchen.

She smiles, "Looks like you made it back, but who are your friends?"

I turn around and jump I said, "You guys followed me!?"

They pant and Rin said, "How are you so fast? I mean it's like a mile and a half to town?"

He catches his breath with his hands on his knees trying not to fall over.

I shake my head and say, "I just run fast. And a lot."

My mom looks at them and she says," I just ordered dinner, care to stay?"

They both nod. I roll my eyes as my mom pats my head and says,"Go get cleaned up for dinner."

I walk back out and Rin looks at me and says, "So, are you going to be going to school or home schooled?"

Yukio growls,"You're crossing the line."

I laugh and said,"I'll be enrolling tomorrow, I think."

As he wolfs down his slice of pizza Rin smiles and says, "Do you think we can still hang out after school?"

I giggle as Rin takes another slice of pizza and bites into it getting cheese over his face. and say, "Sure, I guess so, if that is ok with your brother. And I get my homework done."

As they leave Yukio looks over to his brother says, "So, I guess you did make a new friend after all?"

Rin gives a nod, "Maybe, but let's just see how Princess handles school life."

Yukio looks at him like a confused pup, "Who the heck is princess?"

Rin laughs says, "No one."

As I go up to my room I sit on my bed and hug my stuffed fox and I say," I think I might like it here." I change into my nightgown and turn off the light and go to sleep.

At the dorm, the boys get ready for bed. Rin gets into bed and says, "Hey, did you see that charm necklace that she had?"

Yukio nods, "So what? It was just a necklace that looked like a fox tail. Not too special."

Rin nods," I guess so."

He yawns and he says, "Maybe, she could be a demon like me?"

Yukio shakes his head and he said, "Just go to bed."

Rin pouts and as he falls asleep says, "It would be cool to have another demon friend. And maybe, my wish came true."


	2. Chapter 2: New School Rules

Blue Exorcist And The Fox Moon Curse

Chapter 2: Tour Of The School

The sun comes up as it shines into my window. I let out a yawn and climb out of bed and open my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decide on a light blue skirt with gold stars and a sky blue top with a star and moon on it.

After, I brush my hair and teeth I walk down to the kitchen and say, "Morning, Mama. I'm going to head to the school so I can get my uniform and class schedule. I'll be back later."

She leans over and kisses my forehead, "Be safe."

I walk out the door, heading toward the school thinking about what classes I will have and who the headmaster is going to be. I get a little nervous as I head toward the office, afraid of what's on the other side. I knock and hear a voice call in a sing-song voice to come in as I turn the knob of the door and walk in.

I look around the ginormous office, feeling small in the overwhelmingly large room as I walk up to the desk.

A tall man with dark purple hair and forest green eyes looks over at me and says, "Welcome to True Cross Academy you must be the new student that just transferred here. My name is Mephisto Pheles. Nice to meet you. I am the head master of this lovely school."

He rests his hands on his chin as he looks down at me with a sly smile and a glint in his eyes. Also, like a man who just beat a guy in a chess match and won.

He shows off a grand smile as I give a slow nod.

I say, "Yes, I am and I would like to get my class schedule and uniform please."

He just laughs and gets up from his chair, saying, "How would you like a tour of the school; my treat. You'll get the lay of the land before you start." He wraps his arm around me and walks out the door.

We walk out and I look down the halls with students running from their lockers to their classes before the next bell rings. In the distance a cool wind blows passed me as the halls that where once packed now stand empty. I hear the school bell ring signaling that it was time for class.

We walk around and he looks over at me, "So, what made you pick my beloved school?"

I smile I say, "Well, I've always heard about the school and I wanted to enroll for the longest time."

He nods and smiles, "Well, that is wonderful! I can't wait to see you around the campus, but before you go I will give you this key. It will let you come to the academy through any door and you can set up your class schedule tomorrow. Just don't be late and don't lose it because you will not get another one."

I take the key from him and put it in my pocket securing it so I don't lose it.

As I turn to leave he looks back with a smirk and a gleam in his forest green eyes before calling back, "Oh and by the way, don't you have a shrine or a temple to protect?"

I look at him, shocked, not knowing what to say because a lot of people don't know my secret or at least my family history.

I stare back at him, trying to keep the surprise from my gaze as he waves good bye to me.

I shiver, murmuring to myself, "Something tells me I have to watch out for him."

The nerves I had at first meeting him bloomed into an all right bad feeling. There was something off about him, but whether that is bad for me or not remains to be seen. I turn around to walk home, but I can't shake the feeling that he has info on me and that makes me really uneasy.

I hurried home and walked in, finding my mother in the kitchen.

She looks up and says, "So, how did the orientation go?"

I smile and tell her about the tour and getting everything sorted, but keep the odd conversation with the headmaster to myself. I don't want to worry her. I head up to my room and sit on my bed playing with the key. I got up and went over to my craft set digging through it before putting a little snowflake and blue crystal on the key and tying it to a blue string around my wrist.

Mephisto gives a sly smile as he sits back in his chair.

"Well now, Miss Yue, let's see what kind of powers you really have," he says as he looks over her file with a wicked smile, "You've barely hit the top of the iceberg. Let's just say I will be keeping a close eye on you."


	3. Chapter 3: New School Start

Blue Exorcist And The Fox Moon Curse

Chapter 3: New Classes And Class Mates

The sun rises shining into my room. I yawn, climbing out of bed and head to my bathroom to take a quick shower before my classes start. I get ready quickly, putting my hair up in a ponytail.

As I look down my school uniform I say, "It looks really cute, but the bow is a little much and really big."

I hurry downstairs and walk to the kitchen. I find my mom at the table and she says," Don't you look cute this morning?"

I giggle as I grab some breakfast. I ready my things and think about the day as I nibble at my food.

"Okay," I say, washing my dish, "I will see you after school."

I give her a quick kiss and grab my backpack before heading down the hall to my front door. I pull out the key the headmaster gave me and wonder what kind of powers it has and murmur," I hope this thing works."

I put the key in the lock and then turn it and open the door as I look around.

"Wow it really did work!" I exclaim, "This is the school."

I close the door, remembering to take my key before I walk down the hall to my locker. Once I get it open a class schedule falls out and I sigh, leaning down to grab it. I look it over as I put my backpack in the locker. I close my locker I look down the hallway, say,"Ok, my first class is called Demonology 101, but where is the room that it is in?"

As I wander down the hall I look at the doors trying to match them up with the rooms on the map. I sigh in relief as I finally find the right room.

I open it and as I walk I rin locked eyes with me.

He smirks and says, "Well, looks like you made it to school today, Princess. I thought you wouldn't find your way around."

I take my seat, feeling amused by the look in his eyes, as though he thinks today has gotten more exciting with my arrival.

His smirk grows as he puts his hands on his chin.

I just roll my eyes, replying, "I can read a map. I'm not that stupid, even if this place is tricky to read."

Rin looks over at me, taking me in as I relax. He stares at my wrist for a minute, something like surprise flickering across his features.

He pouts and crosses his arms, "You got a key as well. I thought my brother was the only one that could get a key?"

I give him a shrug as I get my books ready for the class. I didn't ask for the key, it was given to me. He turns forward as the other students start to file in for the class.

As class starts I focus, taking notes to study later. I hear a small snore beside me. As I glance up I see that Rin fell asleep using his books as a pillow a few minutes into the lesson. I shake my head, focusing back on my notes. If he wanted to fall behind that was his business.

As the bell rings he wakes up and yawns, trying to wake up as I gather my stuff. Before I can go he calls out to me, "So, would you like to meet my friends after school. I know they will love to meet you."

He yawns again as he shows off his canine teeth. I giggle a bit just thinking how he had so much energy at the start of class.

I give a quick nod and he says, "Ok, meet me in the courtyard after school. See you later, Princess."

I just roll my eyes, heading out to the next class.

I finish up my classes and walk to the courtyard.

"Yue over here." Rin calls, beckoning me forwards.

As I walk over, I say," I take it these are you friends?"

I bow and introduce myself before he begins to introduce me to all of his friends that he has made over the school year.

One of the guys has dark black hair with a yellow streak on top.

As I look at him I can't help, but say, "So, did someone lose a pet cockatiel?"

The others laugh with me, but he just glares at me with his arms crossed.

Rin, still laughing, tears running down his cheeks, turns around trying to contain himself as the black-haired boy says, "No, and my name is Bon or you can call me Suguro Ryuki. Don't forget it, got it?"

I nod as another girl around my age with blonde hair comes up to me and says, "Hi, my name is Shiemi Moriyama. It's so nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends and get to hang out soon."

I give her a warm smile and a quick nod. Another guy comes up with cotton-candy-pink hair and says, "My name is Shima Renzo, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we will be friends."

He bows and I smile at him as the next person walks up.

"My name is Konekomaru Miwa," a shy boy murmurs, "It's very nice to meet you."

He bows as another girl comes up with two toned purple hair pulled back into pigtails.

She takes me in before saying, "My name is Izumo Kamiki. Just stay out of my way and we will get along just fine."

I wince, the smile sliding off my face as I say, "Well, nice to meet you, too."

Rin puts his hand on my shoulder as he murmurs, "Don't worry. She'll warm up. Just give it time. You're new here."

I nod, keeping a wide berth as we hang out for a bit before the others leave to go home.

Rin turns to me and says, "So, are you going to head home?"

He gives me the best puppy dog eyes he can think. I giggle and nod, getting up.

"I will see you in class tomorrow," I say, slinging my back-up over my shoulder. I hug him, smiling up at him, "Thanks for introducing me to you friends. I'm really happy I got to meet them."

I really did appreciate it. It was hard being new here and not knowing anyone. Meeting Rin's friends made me feel a little less lonely and made missing home a little easier.

As I turn to walk home I miss the day-dreamy look on his face from the hug to say thanks for inviting me to meet his friends.

I head home, walking in just in time for dinner. As I eat I tell my parents about my first day of school and the possible new friends that I made, knowing that tomorrow will be just as great or even better.

I help clean up and go get ready for bed, making sure everything's ready for tomorrow.

I climb into bed and turn out the light, thinking about how happy I am that we moved here now before drifting off to sleep.

Rin opens the door to his dorm as his brother looks up at him.

He says, "What's with the look?"

Rin sits on his bed and says, "Yue gave me a hug."

Yukio just shakes head, focusing on his work, leaving Rin to grin, day-dreaming about Yue before bed.


	4. Chapter 4: New Lessons

Blue Exorcist And The Fox Moon Curse

Chapter 4: Taking A Shrine To Things

The sun spills through my window and across my eyes as I yawn, pulling the covers off. I quickly shower and pull on my robe and wrap my wet hair in a towel before walking down for breakfast.

As I get into the kitchen I say, "Morning, Mom, I'll be heading out to school soon."

She comes over and gives me a hug and she says, "Ok, just be home before dinner."

I nod as I finish up, quickly blow drying my hair and clipping it back with a snowflake clip. I grab my key putting it into my bedroom door's lock again and walk into the school. I head to my locker and pull out my schedule before grabbing my books.

"So, my next class is shrine introduction," I murmur to myself. This should be easy for me.

As I make my way down the hall I felt my excitement grow. Finally, something I knew a little bit about: shrines.

I match up the door with my map as I open it and I see Izumo sitting in her seat. She turns her nose up at me before going back to her work before the class bell rings. I quickly walk pass and take my seat as the teacher comes in.

As class starts the teacher has us read a section of our books. After about ten minutes he says, "Now, who wants to come up and tell us why shrines are important to our history?"

Izumo volunteers me and I glare at her before I let out a sigh. I get up in the front of the class and say, "Shrines are important to our history because long ago farmers and other villages did not have the technology that we have today. They would send up prayers and offerings to the shrine gods to pray for their crops to survive through the summer and winter."

The teacher nods and says, "So, what are some things that they offer to the shrines and what other things would they pray for?"

Izumo smirked in my direction, clearly judging me.

I take a breath and say, "Well, they would offer food, drink, gold, and other gifts. The offerings were to pray for good fortune, health, luck, love, and to pay respect to the komainu. And shrine maidens took care of the shrines and the grounds when the monks where not home."

I bow as the class claps for me. Izumo just looked stunned as I sit back in my seat.

As we finish the class she calls out to me and says, "Nice job. That doesn't mean I like you now but still good work today."

I nod and bow as she heads out of class.

I head out toward the next class, stopping at my locker to grab some more of my books.

As I close the door I let out a yelp, seeing Rin leaning up against the lockers beside mine.

"Don't do that are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I yell.

I calm myself down as he gives me a sweet smile. I giggle and roll my eyes at him seeing how cute he looks.

I glare at him I put on my backpack and we head out of the school.

Rin looks at me and says, "So, want to hang out with me and my friends after school or we can hang out together?"

I laugh and say," I would love to one day, but I think I have to head back before dinner. But, I will tomorrow or at least try to hang out."

I wave goodbye to him as I head home using my key to portal back to my room. I open the door and call, "Hi, Mamma, I'm home."

She smiles as she makes dinner, calling up to me, "Ok, get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready and it's going to be yummy."

I laugh and head to the bathroom, ready to wash up and get some of my mom's delicious food.

Rin walks back to his room and sits on his bed. He sighs putting his hands on his knees.

Yukio glances over and says, "What happened now?"

Rin flops on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he says, "Yue couldn't hang out today, but she said maybe tomorrow she can hang out with me."

Yukio just shakes his head with a small smile on his face. He goes back to grading the tests and essays in front of him.

Rin eyes light up and he says, "Oh, she did have a cute snowflake hair clip in today."

Yukio rolls his eyes as he goes back to his work.


End file.
